The present disclosure relates to computer systems, and more specifically, to managing a migration of an application from a primary computing device to recovery computing devices using a controller.
In modern computing architectures, workloads for applications are often processed on a first computing device on a computing network. The computing network usually contains multiple other computing devices. Occasions exist where the processing of the workloads may be migrated from the first computing devices to one or more of the other computing devices on the computing network. Depending upon the application workloads and the other computing devices on the network, different methods for choosing the other computing devices and processing the application workloads can be used.